


My Whole Heart

by RenaRoo



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6505642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaRoo/pseuds/RenaRoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmons needs someone to talk to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Whole Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ephemeraltea (temporarily_obsessed)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporarily_obsessed/gifts).



> Prompt: ( @ephemeraltea ) hey Rena: a prompt for RvB, Grimmons with the lyrics “my whole heart will be yours forever / this is the beautiful start / to a life-long love letter”
> 
> A/N: I hope you see this when you’re feeling better, my dear friend <3 It’s always a pleasure to write for your amazing prompts

Grif doesn’t expect much from every day that he’s stuck on this godforsaken team.

He just expects Simmons to be there at the end of it all. 

“Hey,” he waves to his friend as he invites himself over to Simmons’ space. Even if he’s asked to leave it, he won’t. And Simmons won’t actually get angry and leave.

So today Simmons cuts out the middle man and just accepts Grif pushing himself into the Warthog beside him.

“Hey,” Simmons returns with a shrug. “Sarge and Donut still convincing the Blues we’re in the future?”

“I wasn’t listening,” Grif replies as he reclines back. He takes pause and glances to Simmons. “ _Aren’t_ we in the future?” 

“It makes sense to me,” Simmons decides with a shrug. As if that’s all that is needed for the world to fall into place. That it makes _sense_ to him and his sensibilities.

Grif can’t argue. He finds himself comforted by things fitting into Simmons’ sensibilities, too.

“Okay,” Grif agrees. “We’re in the future.” He takes pause and closes his eyes. The horror of that realization in the far, distant horizon of his own acceptance. He can’t _quite_ imagine having missed everything they left in the present. All the people left behind, waiting. 

He doesn’t think about that stuff, because thinking about the stuff that’s hard to swallow is Simmons’ job. And Grif sure as hell isn’t about to take it from him. 

So he just turns and looks to Simmons, spurs him in that direction. “Sucks for the people we left, though. Huh?” 

Simmons laughs and rubs at his face. “Let’s just say the people I left behind? Dying a hero’s probably the best off assumption I could have left with them. Let them have it. Fuck it.”

Surprised a bit, Grif blinks.

Then he thinks and

_Oh._

Is this… a moment?

He’s not good at those but he settles with some difficulty in his seat before looking Simmons over. They’re in a good shady spot. They’re away from the arguing and orders. It’s probably as good of a time as he’s going to get.

“Wanna talk about it?” he asks.

What’s more surprising is that Simmons even considers it before looking at Grif genuinely. 

“Have you got two hours?” Simmons asks. 

And, in the rotten future where everything’s shiny and dead, Grif did. Simmons had two hours and everything else from him.


End file.
